Shido y Kurumi
by AaronVS3
Summary: Shido volvía a su casa luego del colegio y entonces vio a Kurumi.
1. Shido y Kuruimi

_Nota:_ Esta historia es una traducción del pequeño one-shot Shido and Kurumi, espero que les agrade.

 _Desclaimer : _La historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de _GamerGirl4444_. Date a Live no me pertenece, yo solamente escribo esta traducción del ya mencionado anime.

 **Shido y Kurumi**

Es de noche, las estrellas brillan mientras él camina de regreso a su casa, de pronto Shido escucho una risa retorcida, volteó y vio a Kurumi.

"Kurumi, ¿qué haces aquí?".

Kurumi rio y se acercó a Shido.

"Estaba esperándote, Shido-san".

"¿Para qué?" Preguntó Shido.

Kurumi se acercó todavía más.

"Nada en especial" Kurumi sonrió.

Shido fue empujado a una pared mientras está asustado e indefenso.

Kurumi se acerco nuevamente, ella besó a Shido, entonces él decidió hacer lo mismo, Kurumi abrazó a Shido mientras lo besaba, poco después se separaron y Kurumi dijo:

"Shido-san…".

Entonces Shido la besó, Kurumi y Shido se sonrojaron.

"Shido-san eres un gran besador" Dijo Kurumi.

"Gracias" Respondió Shido.

Kurumi sonrió.

Shido empezó a sudar y luego dijo:

"Kurumi… ¿Quieres ir a una fiesta de pijamas en mi casa?".

"Por supuesto, eso me haría muy feliz" Kurumi sonrió.

Shido sostuvo la mano de Kurumi, Kurumi sonrió y se sonrojó.

Shido de pronto se sintió cansado, y mientras bostezaba le dijo a Kurumi:

"Kurumi, ¿podemos ir más rápido?".

"Si, hagamos eso".

 **3 Horas más tarde**

Shido despertó, entonces vio que Kurumi estaba junto a él, después de que vio los labios de Kurumi, se levantó y luego Kurumi despertó y preguntó:

"Shido-san, ¿a dónde vas?.

"Voy por un poco de jugo de naranja".

"¿Seguro?".

"Si".

Kurumi sonrió.

"Shido-san, ¿quieres ir a una cita conmigo?"

"¡Claro!" Shido dijo alegremente.

"Estoy tan feliz" Kurumi se abrazo al brazo de Shido.

Shido y Kurumi fueron a la tienda de Ramen, luego fueron al refugio de animales para ver cachorros, mientras estaban en el refugio, Shido notó que Kurumi se estaba relajando, por lo cual se preguntó a sí mismo:

 _"¿Estuvo siempre así?"_.

Se fueron de allí y se dirigieron al planetario, entonces se tomaron una foto y la sostenían como si fuera oro, Kurumi todavía seguía abrazada al brazo de Shido cuando lo besó.

"Te amo Shido-san".

"Yo también te amo, ¡y mucho!".

Ya era muy tarde, por lo que Shido se fue a la cama, Kurumi se fue con él.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Shido vio que Kurumi estaba junto a él y mientras la abrazaba ella despertó y dijo:

"Creo que por ahora debo irme".

Shido la abrazo y dijo:

"Hasta luego, Kurumi".

Kurumi sonrojada sonrió y luego dijo:

"Nos vemos, Shido-san"

Fin

Bueno, espero les haya gustado este micro one-shot, si les gusta esta pareja, luego voy a hacer mas traducciones cortas, las cuales publicaría en este mismo fic.


	2. El regreso de Kurumi

_Nota:_ Hola, como el one-shot pasado era demasiado corto y como a algunos les gusto, decidí hacer otra traducción esta vez un poco más larga, nuevamente se trata de un one-shot de la pareja anterior :3

 _Desclaimer_ : Esta historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de _Azurknight_. Date a Live no me pertenece, yo solamente escribo esta traducción del ya mencionado anime.

 **El regreso de Kurumi**

Shido ha hablado y a salvado a muchos espíritus en los últimos dos años, pero él todavía no ha podido sacarse los recuerdo de Kurumi. Él desea salvarla más que otra cosa, y no la ha visto desde hace mucho tiempo y eso hace que se preocupe. Había estado así de preocupado por los otros espíritus, pero él no ha sentido lo mismo desde que vio a Kurumi soltando un yo pasado y al haberse dado cuenta de lo que anhelaba. Pero nunca a tenido oportunidad de ayudarla y sabe que quizá nunca la tendrá... Pero su oportunidad finalmente se presentó una noche cuando despertó y vio a Kurumi de pie encima de un techo mirándolo con su vestido astral.

" _Así que ella regreso... bueno esta vez voy salvarla_ "

Kurumi mirándolo sabe exactamente lo que esta pensando y decide seguirle el juego.

" _Apuesto a que está pensando en salvarme... Voy a dejar que tenga la diversión de intentarlo_ "

Al día siguiente por la tarde Shido camina por las calles de la ciudad con la esperanza de encontrar a Kurumi en algún lugar, el que sea. Después de horas, la logra ver en una banca en el parque, sola comiendo un helado, vestida con su ropa casual, y viendo a un gatito jugar. Shido se pone delante de ella con una mirada seria.

"Shido, no es esto una sorpresa?"

"Kurumi sé que viste que te vi anoche"

Kurumi hace una mirada inocente en su rostro.

"¿En serio? Porque anoche estuve en la cama para dormir"

"Kurumi no me mientas"

"Oh, estos días no eres divertido"

"Creo que esto es repentino, pero irías a una cita conmigo?"

Kurumi finge pensar.

"Esta bien suena divertido, qué tienes en mente?"

Shido se pone pensativo con una mirada seria.

"Qué tal... si empezamos por conseguir un poco de café?... y-"

"Tan lindo, está bien, no te hagas daño, empezamos con el café y luego vemos que hacer"

"Bueno"

Shido extiende su brazo para sostener la mano de Kurumi y ella acepta con una sonrisa, caminan a una cafetería cercana, piden sus bebidas con una repostería, y hablan.

"Kurumi, entonces por qué estás aquí?"

Kurumi finge ponerse triste.

"Mi presencia es algo malo?

"No, pero por lo general cuando estas aquí solo pasan problemas"

"Oh, eres malo Shido"

Kurumi sopla su café para que se enfríe un poco y toma un bocado de su repostería y Shido se calma y trata de disfrutar.

"Está bien perdón, vamos a disfrutar esto... luego vamos a ir a la tienda de ropa, y me refiero a la ropa"

"Ya veo, así que quieres que modelar algunas cosas, es eso?"

"No, solo quiero hacer algo contigo"

Kurumi esta vez hizo una sonrisa sincera.

"Está bien, entonces vamos"

Los dos terminan su café y pasteles y van a una tienda de ropa. Ambos se prueban ropa nueva, pero al final no compran nada, hasta Shido ve una gargantilla negra con una rosa cerca del centro de la tienda.

"Oye Kurumi te gusta esto?"

Kurumi ve el accesorio y sonríe con picardía.

"Quieres que me lo pruebe?"

"Me preguntaba si lo quieres"

"Bueno, sí me gusta"

"Está bien, entonces te lo voy a comprar"

Shido compró la gargantilla y se lo dio a Kurumi, quien que se la pone y se sonroja un poco.

"Entonces, cómo la sientes?"

"Gracias, me encanta"

"Me alegra que te guste"

Shido sonríe a la gratitud de Kurumi y se van de la tienda. Deciden que su próximo destino será el karaoke. Ambos cantan un par de canciones y Shido incluso olvido su seriedad casi por completo y simplemente disfrutó de su día con Kurumi, pero Kurumi todavía le estaba siguiendo el juego, pero solo un poco. Pasan el resto del día juntos haciendo todo tipo de cosas hasta la noche, y algo que él olvido es que se está haciendo muy tarde. Shido y Kurumi caminan por un minuto hasta que ven el reloj y se percatan de la hora.

"Bueno se está haciendo tarde, creo que será mejor que me vaya"

Kurumi camina en dirección opuesta mientras Shido la llama con desesperación.

"Kurumi espera!"

Kurumi se volteo con una expresión neutra.

"Qué? No me iré para siempre, hoy me divertí mucho, así que voy a dejar que nos veamos mañana, ok?"

"Enserio?"

Kurumi sonríe con los ojos cerrados.

"Claro - _además de esto fue realmente divertido-_ "

"Qué te parece si mañana cenamos juntos?, podemos ir al lugar que quieras"

"Está bien, entonces decide a donde iremos, a mi no me importa"

"De acuerdo, hasta luego, te veré aquí mañana por la noche"

Kurumi se aleja mientras Shido regresa a su casa, y él decidió que mañana por la noche va a hacer que Kurumi lo deje salvarla. Al día siguiente en la noche Shido cumplió y se encontró con Kurumi en el lugar en el que acordaron, ella incluso trae puesta la gargantilla que él compró para ella.

"Entonces, ¿dónde vamos Shido?"

"Qué tal si vamos a Yamazaki?"

"Suena delicioso, estás tratando ser algo conmigo?"

"Kurumi..."

"Eres demasiado tenso, sólo estaba bromeando"

Llegaron a Yamazaki y Shido llego casi esperando ver Kotori y Reine fingiendo trabajar allí, sin olvidar a Tohka. Pero para su alivio no las diviso por ningún lugar. Cuando llegan a atender su mesa, Shido intenta permanecer concentrado y está constantemente mirando a Kurumi; ella en respuesta solo sonríe con los ojos cerrados.

"Hay tantas opciones, Shido que me recomiendas?"

"Uh No sé, yo no he probado todo lo que hay en el menú"

Después de un minuto de decisión, Shido y Kurumi finalmente deciden que pedirán, pero Kurumi tuvo una idea para burlarse de Shido.

"...Y por favor uno de estos"

Kurumi apunto a una bebida de pareja del menú.

"Kurumi, qué estás haciendo?"

"Quiero probar esto contigo"

"….Bueno"

A pesar de su seriedad, Shido en realidad si quiere probar esa bebida con Kurumi. Después de una cena maravillosa con una conversación divertida, Shido, una vez más olvidó sus intenciones. Pero cuando pasaron un tiempo en silencio, Kurumi le dijo unas cuantas noticias a Shido.

"Lo siento Shido, pero hoy era tu última oportunidad"

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Después de esta noche no vas a verme durante mucho tiempo o tal vez nunca más"

"Kurumi..."

Kurumi intentó alejarse, pero cuando ella se da la vuelta Shido la atrapa con sus brazos desde atrás. Kurumi se sonroja pero mantiene su actitud.

"Ya te dije que es inútil intentarlo Shido"

"Por qué, por qué es inútil intentar?

"Mira, yo no he matado a nadie desde hace mucho tiempo, no tienes que preocuparte por el daño que podría causarle a la gente, resumiendo, soy una causa perdida"

"Kurumi no se trata de los demás, simplemente no quiero que te vayas otra vez"

"Shido por qué estás tan obsesionado con salvarme?"

"Porque... Kurumi desde que me mostraste una yo pasado me he sentido así..."

"Eso era el pasado, no el presente"

"No lo es para mi; ella me mostró que todavía tienes oportunidad"

"Ella era..."

"Ella eras tu y además me encantó ese yo pasado, porque te amo"

Los ojos de Kurumi abrieron como platos por la confesión de Shido.

"Estas seguro de lo que dices?"

"Lo digo en serio, has hecho cosas terribles, pero aun sabiendo eso, lo único que quiero es estar contigo"

Kurumi se voltea y lo abraza.

"Shido... perdóname"

Kurumi cambia a su forma de espíritu, y le disparo a quemarropa a Shido en el estómago con su pistola con la esperanza de hacer que la soltara, pero aun así él sigue teniéndola entre sus brazos.

"No te dejaré ir, nunca lo haré"

Kurumi dispara dos veces más pero Shido sigue manteniendo su dominio sobre ella, y su expresión cambia a una un poco triste.

"Solo déjame ir"

"No, nunca voy a dejarte ir"

Kurumi finalmente se rindió y dejo caer sus armas y abrazó Shido.

"Tú ganas"

Las heridas de Shido se curan gracias a los poderes de Kotori que están sellados en su interior.

"Kurumi... cásate conmigo"

Kurumi se sonroja y solamente asiente con la cabeza.

"Sí, de acuerdo... Shido, mi amor"

Los dos se separaron un poco por las miradas de los demás.

"Pero tengo un problema"

"Cual?"

"Bueno, incluso cuando ya estamos bien, tengo que tenerte en mis brazos y besarte..."

"No entiendo, cual es el problema?"

"Nunca voy a poder dejarte ir"

La pareja se va de ahí, y cuando llegaron a la casa de Shido, se besaron en la intimidad de la habitación de Shido, ya que con eso el poder de Kurumi quedaría sellado en el interior de Shido y así podrían cumplir su compromiso, pero todavía falta una cosa.

"Shido no necesitamos un anillo?"

"Cierto, perdón, lo olvide, mañana traeré uno"

"Bueno eso espero"

Veintidós años más tarde en la escuela secundaria todos los estudiantes ven a unos de los tres estudiantes más atractivos de la escuela caminando por el pasillo, dos niñas de los trillizos itsuka y un niño. Las dos chicas fueron llamadas Asami y Saori, mientras que el chico fue nombrado Reiji, y los tres tienen el cabello oscuro-azul y ojos rojos y la única manera de distinguirlos era por la forma de su peinado. Asami tiene el cabello largo y recogido en una cola de caballo que cuelga de un lado de la parte delantera de su cuerpo, Saori lo tiene atado de medio lado con un liston que esta al frente de su flequillo,y Reiji sólo tiene el cabello más corto que sus hermanas. En otros lugares del colegio, en un salón de clases de primer grado, todos los estudiantes varones no podían dejar de mirar a la estudiante más nueva llamada Miki Itsuka, ella tiene el cabello negro y ojos marrones, y no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar ante toda la atención. Por último en la escuela primaria otra pequeña niña fue el centro de atención debido a su aspecto adorable, ella tiene el cabello azul y ojos rojos dorados; su nombre es Emi. Shido ahora vive en una gran casa con su esposa Kurumi, quien sostenía un bebé con el cabello azul y los ojos de color ámbar marrón. Shido esta cenando junto con sus otros 5 hijos para la cena. Está orgulloso de sus hijos y se alegró de que eran populares. Él todas las noches llega a casa a ver a su amada familia, siempre su devota esposa le da un beso de bienvenida a casa, y siempre hay un plato de comida caliente esperándolo. Él cena con su familia, toma un baño, y lo último que hará será hacer lo que él mas espera; ir a dormir junto a Kurumi, el amor de su vida, quien todos las noches se queda dormida con una sonrisa pacifica.

Fin

Si, yo también pienso que son muchos hijos pero yo no fui quien escribió el fic ); solo hice la traducción, a decir verdad estuve tentado a cambiar eso de los 5 hijos y poner que solo tenía 3 y decir que los otros dos eran hijos de Kotori o Mana, pero bueno ya que, espero que les gustara esta nueva traducción y si quieren otra solo pídanla y la haré otra cuando pueda :3

Si quieren que haga traducciones de otras parejas también díganme y luego las haré, bueno nos vemos luego.


End file.
